


In the Night

by kkslover9



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkslover9/pseuds/kkslover9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe this is bad for both of them but it works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a sad time while listening to “Sleepyhead” by Passion Pit. If you happened to want to know.

There’s a part of Robin that wishes Cesc didn’t drink so much when they went out. That he didn’t dance with so many other men at parties. That Robin didn’t have to carry him home so often. Then, there’s the part of him that likes to see Cesc happy and likes the way he looks as he smiles, gyrating his hips toward him gracelessly, making him laugh. It’s the same part that doesn’t mind all of this because Cesc is young and Robin doesn’t want to hold him back. 

“I’m tired,” Cesc says, stopping dead in his tracks and refusing to move even when Robin pulls him by the wrist. “We can just take the bus.” He points to the bus stop a few meters away from them. “Our bus stops here and there’s a night one, right?” 

Robin frowns but goes over to check the night bus times anyway. “It’s twenty minutes,” he complains, “We can get to the train in like ten.”

“I’m tired,” Cesc insists. He walks or rather sways over to the bus stop and sits, pulling his coat tighter around himself. 

Robin sighs but gives in because there’s no use arguing when Cesc’s mind is made up. He sits next to him, presses against him for warmth. Cesc slides his hand into Robin’s pocket and laces their fingers together. He grins at Robin when he glances over and rests his head on Robin’s shoulder. That’s probably as much of an apology as Robin is going to get for this behavior. Cesc’s hair is still stuck to his forehead with sweat. Robin pushes it out of his face; it’s cold and wet under his fingers. Cesc gives him another tired smile. Robin squeezes Cesc’s hand from in the jacket.

Cesc is already dozing off when the bus comes and Robin has to shake him awake and fish Cesc’s pass out of the boy’s jeans for the bus driver. 

They sit at the back and Cesc goes back to sleeping on Robin’s shoulder easily even as the bus bumps along and his head jerks occasionally. The bus is empty except for the bus driver and a girl sitting near the front. Robin watches her drift off and wake up with a start when the bus jolts, clutching her bag reflexively close to her chest. Her hair is tied up in a loose, messy bun and she must be a waitress from what he can tell by her uniform. Robin thinks it must suck to have a shift like that. She gets off four stops before them and Robin hopes she makes it home safely.

He presses the button for their stop and nudges Cesc as they come to a halt but still has to half-drag him out of the bus. Cesc is useless for the short walk to their building and Robin glances around for anyone who could use his handicap to mug them. He leans Cesc against the wall as he opens the main door then pulls him into the building and pushes the door closed. 

“Cesc,” he says into the other boy’s ear, “Cesc, can you help me get you up the stairs?”

“Yeah,” Cesc answers, “I’m up” except he isn’t really. He mostly just leans against the railing and says, “I’m really tired, Robin.”

“I know, babe,” Robin says, pressing his lips to Cesc’s temple, “I know.”

“Thanks,” Cesc says. Robin slips his arm around his waist and helps him slowly up their two flights.

As he’s opening the door, Robin feels Cesc press against him from behind and wrap his arms around his waist. He buries his face in Robin’s neck.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles.

Robin stands unmoving for a moment then rests one hand on Cesc’s and opens the door.

“S’kay,” Robin whispers turning his head awkwardly to kiss Cesc’s face and catching him somewhere between his forehead and the bridge of his nose. He knows Cesc is smiling; he can feel it in the way he tightens his arms around him. Robin smiles to himself and pulls Cesc inside.


End file.
